


Watashi wa Himitsu ni Anata o Aishite Iru (I secretly love you)

by dweeb_meme_fighting_machine



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Community: lgbtfest, Falling In Love, Fluff, Future, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Plot, Relationship(s), Story Arc, Unofficial Sequel, short chapters whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dweeb_meme_fighting_machine/pseuds/dweeb_meme_fighting_machine
Summary: Nagisa Shiota. Originally planning to be an assassin, but ending up being a teacher in a classroom; no, a school of delinquents. Paradise High School, full of potential criminals and teachers not being able to discipline. This very school puts a stain on Osaka, a city crammed with culture, now decreasing in business and economy. It is up to an important government official to turn this around, not realizing he would fall in love with one of the teachers. Karma Akabane.





	1. (Far From) Paradise High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any writing tips or constructive criticism as this is my first fanfic. Thanks! <3

# (Far from) Paradise High School

### Nagisa:

_Click, Click, Click._ I slowly stepped into the quaint and dimmed lit classroom with my hands in my pockets. It was the third day of attempting to teach these delinquents and potential criminals. Look, I know I'm no Koro-sensei, but when I became a teacher for E Class I expected to see what I would call 'easy to teach' students with great potential and an actual care for getting out of E-Class, and hoping to learn from me. Instead, I am rushed into a class that fails listen to a word I say. Every time students hear the click of my shoes, I'm instantly surrounded by towering teenagers that all seem to have a stocky build, pushing and pulling me as if I was a rag-doll. Suddenly, I feel the hard, overly cold tile floor, and looked up at the black haired boy who appeared to be on steroids. I decide to stop this. I stood up, appearing to be hurt, and suddenly locked my arms around the boys back neck, guiding him to the desks and sitting him down in the scratched up chair.  
"Anyone else?" I said confidently, looking around the shocked faces from the students.  
"Now, take a seat where you'd like, no talking." Silently, in unison, the students walked to the desks and sat down.

"I'm gonna kill you." One student said on the first day of school. Almost every time, I laugh when I hear the word 'kill' from one of my students.  
"Oh, really? You're welcome to try." Ha. They have no idea what to even say. I can't believe these students are trying to impress each other. Every time I hear a sarcastic remark from these kids, it's followed by them clearly turning their heads in every direction around the classroom to look for approval. How pathetic.

"Ah-you guys, open your note-" I paused for a yawn. Oh, how I was craving some coffee this morning. "Open your notebooks." I turned around, only seeing students with a blank expression across their face.  
"Okay, then. Although I clearly stated to buy a notebook two days ago, followed by me writing a reminder on the board, you fail to listen to my simple instructions to buy a notebook. Actually, now that I think about it, none of you kids have listened to ANYTHING I've said. So far, I've been ah-a 'nice guy' for these past three days, but you know what? You've pissed me off, to be quite honest. I'm done with being a 'nice guy" I waited for the reactions of the students, a little surprised by my statement.  
"I'm your teacher, and you are my students. In case you forgot." Silence and full attention, at last.  
"Well then. Grab textbooks in the back to page twelve, please. When you buy a notebook, I would like you to take notes on the first chapter. That will be due in two days." As soon as I finished speaking, all the students grabbed the textbooks, sat down, and turned to page twelve.

### Karma:

  
Osaka City Hall, Kita-Ku, Nakanoshima, Osaka City  
"Mr. Akabane?" He just reported to me that he has no information about the new school placed near city hall.  
"Damnit! I told you to get information on that school how many times now?" I barked at Leon, an almost slender boy being a little slim and supple, only if he weren't so short. His black bangs block half of his pale face. Some say he's 19, though he looks like a kid still in grammar school. I regretted hiring this intern, since this wimp is barely able to handle any tasks I throw at him. A terrible trait to have planning to be a politician or any other occupation.  
"Set everything aside, and research on that school. Now!" I said sternly, looking at Leon's stuttering face, to shy to even speak.  
"S-sir?" He said, waiting for permission to talk.  
"Yes, Leon? What would you like to ask me?" I said, trying my very best to calm down.  
"Well, what’s th-that school's name again?" The boy said shakily.  
"Paradise High School." Ugh.

With the potential to be a great school, but instead ruining our reputation as a local area. See, I’m a leader in the economics department in Osaka. Now, you may be wondering, 'Karma, (that's me) how does education affect economy?' Well, imagine if you were in charge of keeping the economy up in a busy city. A city full of culture and monuments, attracting tourism and businesses alike. Then, this garbage people call a school is plopped down near City Hall. The builders had no aesthetic concerns nor care where the school was placed. It's ruining the local economy. No businesses want to come near the area, but what other than the appearance make Paradise High School so terrible?

I don't know, actually...

Maybe I'll send Leon to the school to report on it- no, no... he's too introverted for a job like that.  
"Karma! I would like to speak to ya." My boss said, as my office door creaked open. Mr. Inamura. A man that has become so powerful in politics, despite how he acts like he's known you for thirty years.  
"This- this problem with uh- 'Paradise... High School?' I think that’s the name of it, not sure... sorry, ah- it's become such an issue, we, ya know, I'm-uh, really sorry we have to send ya there. To take notes on the school." He said, with his obnoxious and unprofessional voice.  
Wait.  
"I'm the one being sent there? I don't have enough charisma to convince people to change the way they manage that school." I panicked.  
"Kid. Ya know, if you didn't have enough charisma, you would not have gotten this far in ya political career. Come on! Ya won't be in ya little office! Well. You are goin' to the- that paradise school on... let's see..." He frantically checked the calendar on his phone. "Tuesday!" He said, attempting to sound excited.  
"Tuesday, December 11th. Now, kid, Karma, my man, my uh- main man, no complainin' alright?" He stated, not letting me speak anymore. He stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt as he walked out, forgetting to close the door.


	2. Chapter 2: "As we stared at each other in silence"

Chapter 2 Paradise High School, Nakanoshima, Osaka City “Excuse me, everyone. Sorry to erm- disturb your classes. Brief announcement. Some government officials are coming to the school this morning for an evaluation, so please be prepared. They apologize for the short notice. Anyways…” Ms. Yamada went on with her daily announcements, ignoring the fact that the government was soon visiting the school. A “brief announcement” turned into yet another boring paragraph I could barely hear over my students talking over each other. Though they have more respect for me, they fail to have respect for each other, or even themselves. Each one of them tries to be better than the other, a competition for popularity. A way for them to feel suddenly better about themselves, no matter how atrocious their grades are. They also do not have respect for the announcer and uninspired teacher, Ms. Yamada. “-and that concludes our morning announcements for today.” She ended with a monotone-like voice. The students, however, did not realize the announcement ended, or even started in the first place. “Hey, hey. Everyone, quiet down, let’s start the class.” I said, looking around at every student, now full of attention. It’s been a month since my speech to the students regarding respect towards me. “Today, we will be learning about how to set up an opinionated essay, although this is more of a review from last year, as every english teacher from junior high is required to teach that course.” By now, I had control over the class, I felt powerful, I guess. “‘Scuse me, we’ll be coming in for a bit.” The old wooden door barged open, revealing a government worker, surely a manager or lead of the department; But, there was something strangely familiar about this man. I recognized his iconic red hair, now slicked back. His broad build, however he was much taller now. Karma Akabane stepped into my class, as we stared at each other in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any ideas on what to do in the story next? I haven't written in awhile simply because I already am out of ideas of where to go off of my plot.


	3. Underestimated

Nagisa:

He was the first to break the silence. “Hey, Nagisa. You really did accomplish your goal to be a teacher. Congrats.”  
“Likewise, you accomplished your goal to become a politician. Congratulations.”

I'm in shock that I have the chance to talk to Karma Akabane, my friend all throughout junior high. No, more than that. Someone I could confide in. Someone who I could trust with my life.   
What a fantastic reunion between him and I. Bursting into my class as if it’s his home. “Learn some manners, will you? Knocking is a thing, in case you aren't aware.” I said with a sarcastic tone. Strange for me to be the once to joke around here. Would he understand?  
“Nagisa. This school is ruining our local economy. I work in the economics department, and I have better things to do then mind your petty little door.”  
He’s grown to be serious. Not even any sense of humour.  
“Fine.” I said with a flat tone. He wants to ignore the past junior high memories we have had. He wants to act as if we barely knew each other. How unfortunate for him, to have grown so cold and so blunt.  
“I know the reputation of schools affects economy for multiple reasons. How are you going to fix this problem, Karma?” I asked.  
“I will observe the teachers and their disciplining towards the students. Professors and experts will come in to ‘teach’ teachers how to do their job right.” He smiled almost sarcastically, like he expected me to not be able handle a class of students.

How much I hate being underestimated.


End file.
